Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh
by manufactured chaos
Summary: 275 word drabble Willy Wonka recalling the Prince Pondicherry thing...


Author's Note: So, I wrote this because I was trying to figure out what Mr. Willy Wonka was all about. I'm not sure if I really captured him in this, but it's my first attempt, and Roald Dahl really doesn't go into depth about what makes his characters tick. I was inspired to write this because of a request that I play Willy Wonka for a Charlie & the Chocolate Factory roleplay. In case you're wondering if I butchered the character in that, too, that was actually interrupted by my mother before it even began. Still, I was inspired to try to learn about the character, in case I ever got a chance to play him again. 

So… Drabble!

--

Did you ever hear of a fellow by the name of Pondicherry? I think that was his name, anyhow. If I remember rightly, he was a prince… Indian, I believe. He was an interesting guy… Requested a palace made entirely of chocolate. I was a right bit skeptical at first (Who wouldn't be?), but he paid me handsomely, and he was a prince. Who am I, a mere chocolate maker, to refuse a prince?

So I made him his palace. I had my…employees…work all night to get it finished. It only took one day; isn't that miraculous? If it had taken longer, the sun would have destroyed all the previous day's hard work. It's incredibly hot in India, did you know, around midday. If you leave a candy bar, for example, in the sun, it will probably be melted in no more than, say, ten minutes.

Now, the walls of the palace I constructed for the good Prince Pondicherry were a great deal thicker than a mere candy bar, but nonetheless I told him that he really ought to start eating, and eat quickly, because he only had a few hours before he'd be ruling from a giant chocolate puddle.

As it turns out, the prince was more of a fool than I had originally anticipated. I don't really think he had thought through his decision to have a chocolate palace built before contacting me. He said to me, well, shouted, really, "Eat my palace! Are you mad? Why would I do that? It's magnificent! Thank you very much, Mr. Wonka, but I paid you for a chocolate palace, not advice!"

I remember, he was wearing such pristine white clothes, too…

--

Author's Note: For once, I'm not going to say how much this sucks, because I'm actually quite pleased with it. However, if you have any sort of opinion, any at all, about it, or just want to blather about nothing, I'd appreciate it if you reviewed. I 3 reviewers. They rock. You should keep in mind, though, the fact that any sort of continuation of this will NOT be based on your reviews. If you desperately want me to continue (or not to), you can say that…I just won't really be thinking about that when I decide whether or not I'm going to write/post more.

--

To everyone who reviewed! First off, a gigantic thank-you. I love it when people read stuff I've written, and especially when they tell me what they thought. You were all a wonderful ego-booster, telling me that it was nice and stuff (-blush-). If you thought it wasn't so great, but were hesitant to review because you didn't want to, like, hurt my feelings or something, I don't mind if you tell me what you didn't like, so long as you don't just say "That sucked" or something. So, anyway, I don't have the review list in front of me, but someone suggested that I make a series of one-shots like this, and I wanted to say that I'd actually been considering just going through the book and basically re-writing it from Wonka's point of view. I think one-shots would be better, though... And, to whoever asked if I got the title from Phantom of the Opera, that's right! I saw_ Charlie_ and then I went and read the book again and then that song came up on my iPod and I was like, "Ohmigawd that's so cool it fits right there!" (...except not at all like that), so when I wrote this I figured I just had to blahty-blah-blah I've probably killed you with my rambling.

Well, ah, I guess that's the end of that. Love and kisses to everyone who's reviewed! -


End file.
